


Home Sweet Home.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Brother Dick Grayson, Bat Family disruptions, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Discovery, Fluff, Happy Jason, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing too explicit, Secret Relationship, Top Clark Kent, mentions of former clark/lois, mentions of good mom talia, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: It hadn’t meant to be kept a secret. They’d intended to tell people, they just got caught up in their lives. Lois knew, but Jason wasn’t surprised she’d worked it out before they even had further convincing him that she was the world’s greatest detective and not Bruce. Roy and Kori knew too purely because Clark had stopped by to visit Jason during one of his Outlaw missions and they’d been convinced he wanted to bring them to the JLA on charges. He’d even met Talia after the woman kidnapped him in the guise of wanting to ensure he was good enough for her son.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 209
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Home Sweet Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from my girl dnky!

With rain pounding against the windows and the smell of coffee in the air as Jason finally made it through the door of his weekday home he was transported back to the day he’d re-met his wonderful man. Both men had happened upon the same small coffee shop near the Daily Planet and had chosen to hide out from the rain. Jason had been surprised to see Clark coming in, thinking the man of steel would have nipped into an alley and flowed home as quick as possible instead he commuted like everyone else and therefore wanted out of the horrendous weather.

An afternoon that Jason had expected to spend angrily taking contracts and job offers in every country except the States ended up so much more pleasant. Clark was quick off the mark and able to follow along when Jason would get going with a rant regarding any of the numerous topics he was so passionate about. Managing to make the younger man laugh when he hadn’t thought it possible.

He been deeply hurt by the words and inaction of his family the night before. A few too many comments from Sionis leaving him feeling drained and flayed open. They’d not stepped in or supported him once he’d made it back to the cave. Leaving Bruce to further the hurt inflicted by Roman. All agreeing with Bruce’s views on just how he ended up with Roman making such sexual comments towards him.

Clark had been a breath of fresh air. A light in the ever-present dark his family seemed determined to keep him in. He managed to pull Jason out of his head and get a smile dancing in his eyes. Blue eyes watchful and his body on alert for incase superman was needed, yet Jason never felt ignored. His dorky little glasses some how made his eyes shine brighter and the way he’d push them up his nose drew Jason’s attention to his hands. Hands that put wonderfully dirty questions on the tip of his tongue.

It had been as Jason had thrown his head back laughing at Clark explaining just how often Lois calls him to double check a spelling, the word usually being wrong on her end, that Clark stumbled. He couldn’t believe how breathtaking the younger man was. Teal eyes tearing up as he laughed at another atrocious spelling from Pulitzer Prize winner Lois Lane. Black and white hair spilling across his forehead in bouncy curls. Scars decorating his face and neck only adding to his story, a story Clark now wanted to know more about.

That had been three and a half years ago. Since then the pair had grown closer, both cautious after heartbreak and trust issues had chosen to build a friendship first. Three weeks after that first coffee had found Jason with his legs wrapped around Clark’s waist while the older man pounded him into the mattress. They’d tried to tell themselves, and each other, they were just friends who got a bit more physical than most. Clark listening to Jason’s heartbeat stay the same when Bruce shouted at him a couple of months later, and the resignation he’d found drowning Jason when he’d zipped across to the younger’s safe house had caused such a fury to swell within him that they’d had to agree they’d moved beyond friends and into something more.

It hadn’t meant to be kept a secret. They’d intended to tell people, they just got caught up in their lives. Lois knew, but Jason wasn’t surprised she’d worked it out before they even had further convincing him that she was the world’s greatest detective and not Bruce. Roy and Kori knew too purely because Clark had stopped by to visit Jason during one of his Outlaw missions and they’d been convinced he wanted to bring them to the JLA on charges. He’d even met Talia after the woman kidnapped him in the guise of wanting to ensure he was good enough for her son.

Everyone else, well, they weren’t exactly discreet. Jason had been attention college in Metropolis for the past two years. Choosing to step back from work as Red Hood to focus on putting the degree he’d gotten while with Talia to use and studying medicine. His family hadn’t said anything about the lack of Hood on Gotham’s streets, luckily because they either hadn’t noticed or saw his lieutenants running the East End for him and assumed he hadn’t delegated.

The couple lived together in a modest one bed flat, equal distance between the Daily Planet and Jason’s main college campus. Books, paper, and sticky notes were littered throughout. Cat hair stuck to most things and there was a picture tacked up on the pin-board of a large aquarium housing all manner of sea life with a sticky note attached that read THE DREAM. If you’d glanced in, knowing one was a reporter and that the other was in college you’d not have been able to tell who had more stuff littered around the place. One currently engrossed in a story and the other in studying for finals. Clark had been the one to introduce Jason to the idea of sticky notes being _everywhere_. If you got an idea, for a story or an essay, you could jot it down and stick it up to find later.

Mugs from all over the US, Canada, and even a few European counties filled their kitchen cupboards. Jason collecting one on each vacation Clark whisked him away for. When you didn’t have to pay for flights you could go away a lot more often. Hidden in the back of the cupboard were two special mugs that were only pulled out a handful of times a year, both novelty things from Smallville and perfect for Clark’s parents.

A shared calendar was tacked on the fridge. A gun was hidden in the plant pot by the door and in Jason’s bedside table. They argued over which hero had the best merchandise, Jason refusing to buy anything except Wonder Woman or the original Wonder Girl, while Clark tried to tempt him into buying at least one piece of Superman merch. He had declined repeatedly.

Then Clark had stumbled through the door after an exhausting week of trying to write a story while being dragged into space by Bruce. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Jason and their cats, if they were agreeable after his absence, and watch pointless tv. He’d found Jason curled up reading on the sofa, a baggy Superman hoody draping his body and matching boxers peaking out from under it. His feet were still in WW socks, almost as if he couldn’t quite part with all of his loyalties. It had been enough to make Clark drop down on one knee.

There were no wedding plans, both too happy in their engagement and just being together. A wedding involved too much fuss, even ones where you run away. They were quite happy to keep things as they were.

The sound of the rain and scent of coffee had pushed years of memories through Jason in the span of a few seconds. All summed up in one simple phrase, he loved Clark. After shutting the door behind him Jason trudged further into the flat and took the towel now held out to him.

“We’ve got a problem.” Clark said as he followed Jason through to the bathroom, warm clothes in his arms. He heard a mumble and figured Jason was too preoccupied with warm up and drying off. “Bruce asked how Lois and I were doing and I had to tell him that had ended years ago. I might have mentioned I was seeing someone else and he was shocked I’d not told them. Dick demanded to know who and I just mentioned they were once in the hero community.”

“Explains why they want to come visit me and hear all about college after two years. You tell them it’s me?” Jason wasn’t hurt by his family’s lack of trust or communication any more. He’d found and built his own family away from them. His heath and happiness improving now he only stopped by Gotham every couple of months to ensure the East End was as safe as ever. His people knew he was going to college and had plans for after his medical degree and so were quite content to run things in his place, add in that Red Hood’s reputation kept most of the worst of the worst out of the place and they had an easier life than most criminals in the city.

“I figured you’d told them. It’s why I was so confused about Lois being mentioned.” Clark said.

“Nah. I haven’t exactly seen them much over the last few years. Maybe crossed paths a handful of times on patrol since we got together, and that’s being generous.” Jason smiled up at Clark. The height difference between them was a good few inches when Clark wasn’t in his ‘reporter’ disguise. It made a little thrill go through Jason every time he noticed it; he’d been the biggest, tallest, strongest in any room for so long he’d missed the comfort that he’d once found in being small. Then the cuddle bug that is Clark entered his life and he realised how safe he felt when curled up with someone so much more than him in each aspect.

They agreed to shelve the topic for another night. Clark wanting you hear all about a presentation Jason had spent the past few weeks anxiously preparing for. A dinner of pizza delivery followed by an evening of catching up on a series they were watching meant it slipped their minds.

Since he started spending nights with Clark, Jason had found he slept better. Nightmares didn’t nip at his heels and force him awake every night. He fell into bed at more reasonable hours and slept for longer.

That’s why it was a rare occurrence for Jason to wake up while it was still pitch black out. He could hear raised voices from the living room and Clark’s side of the bed was still warm to the touch. Rolling to the side, Jason grabbed the gun out of his drawer and walked carefully to the door.

If people had broken in then Clark wouldn’t be able to defend them as Superman. His identity too closely guarded. He didn’t want to endanger Jason by allowing some two-bit criminals getting a hold of it. It would explain the raised voices for sure. Didn’t explain why the gun had still been in the drawer though. Jason had made sure Clark knew how to use the pistol and had had it licensed to boot.

As he drew closer to the door he realised just why Clark hadn’t taken the pistol. He could hear a very distinct gravelly tone trying to demand Clark move. A tone he’d know anywhere, even after years of hearing it.

“You realise it’s ass o’clock in the morning, right?” Jason stayed as he stepped out of the bedroom. Not realising he was only in a pair of boxers and that certain bite marks would be on show.

“Jason?!?” Dick shouted. He had been first out of the wonderful group of Bats in his flat to get over their shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here _Dick_.” He said as he walked over to Clark, slipping under his arm. “Don’t need to ask what you guys are doing here.” He mumbled out causing Clark to snort.

“But this is Clark’s address according to the JLA computers.” He always had loved thinking through his problems loudly.

Jason just turned into Clark’s side and nodded towards the kitchen. He got a nod back so pushed away and went to make coffee. It was probably going to be a very long night.

The rest of the room’s occupants had fallen quiet when Jason had walked off. Apparently all unsure just how to start up the interrogation. The couple were under no illusions as to what was going to happen. It wasn’t going to be a civil talk but an interrogation. Bruce throwing out every bit of training Alfred had given him.

A strong hand landed on his lower back and Jason relaxed into the touch. He could feel Clark against his arm, all the tension the sudden visit had forced melting away with that familiar warmth. They didn’t speak as they set about making drinks for everyone, moving around each other in a way only people who’d lived together for a while could do. Eventually carrying everything through on a tray Martha Kent had insisted they keep after finding it in a small shop in Smallville.

The Bats were stunned. It was clear that Jason and Clark were close, given the way they moved around each other and then curled up on the sofa together. Every movement without thought. Knowing where the other was just by knowing them intimately.

“Are you actually at college, Todd, or is it all a ruse?” Damian sounded as snotty as the last time they’d spoken, the day Clark and he realised they were more than friends.

“Studying medicine. Figured it was time to put the degree Talia supported me through to use.” He didn’t raise to the bait as he’d have done before that night years ago. He didn’t snark back or ignore the kid. He was too happy and currently too desperate to get the vigilantes out of his home so he could crawl back into bed to put up a defence. The brutal honesty would unsettle them anyway, it always had. They spent so much of their lives keeping secrets that they struggled to be open with each other.

“Why are you sleeping with my son?” Bruce cut in before Damian could speak. It was clear to Jason he had something he wanted to input thanks to dropping Talia’s name. His father had other ideas.

They watched as it was Jason who lay a calming hand on Clark’s knee. They’d been expecting Jason to blow up at them once they’d discovered who Clark was with. Only, he’d been nothing like the Jason they remembered. The older ones feeling guilty for having let Jason slip away from the family while the younger ones were puzzled at the difference they were seeing.

“Two things Bruce; one, I’m not your son and the rest of you aren’t my family. The only parent I’ve got in my mum,” Clark nudged Jason making the younger man blush, “oh and a bonus Ma and Pa. Two, it’s none of your business. Diana hasn’t broken in and demanded answers, neither have the rest of the League or Titans.” Watching Bruce freeze at being denied as his father would have given Jason satisfaction years ago. Now, it just reminded him how controlling and possessive he was for a man that forgot said, supposed, son existed.

“How can you say that Little Wing?” Jason was getting seriously fed up with their continual need to cut each other off. He understood it was a control issue, each wanting to lead the conversation in a certain direction. It was just exhausting and made him wonder how he’d ever managed to put up with it.

“Easily, also if you guys cut each other off once more I’m crawling back into bed and taking Clark with me.” At the questioning look from the first Robin Jason explained exactly how fatherly Bruce had been since he’d crawled out of his grave. Clark knew every gritty detail, from the slit throat to the minimal interactions of later years. Having that solid support beside him made it easier to tell the family how they’d treated him since his return. A reassurance that he wasn’t alone against them anymore. Now he had the best of the JLA in his corner. Ready to defend him, save him, protect and love him, all at the drop of a hat.

As Jason’s voice became more and more resigned. His story leading up to when they’d admitted they’d fallen into a relationship and didn’t want to get out, Clark shifted so he could hold Jason tighter. That resignation reminded him too much of a time when he’d thought he’d lose the younger man. A time before Roy and Kori had built him back up and showed him he deserved love, was worthy of it.

Clark didn’t care that Batman and Co were sat in his living room. Watching his movements with eagle eyes and only listening to Jason, not really taking it in – never taking it in. All he cared about was getting Jason through this. He didn’t want to see his partner hurting, yet it was a necessary evil to grant them a peaceful life.

Just as Jason reached their last meeting. Months earlier and nothing more than a warning to not kill in Gotham. The couple froze as Duke marched over to the window and wrenched it open.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bruce ground out. Trying to cling to the idea of power, a power that he’d never held within that apartment.

Duke just scoffed and turned to face Jason and Clark. “Sorry for barging in. Let me know if your guys need help in the East End, is be happy to help out my old stomping ground. Clark, could you help me find a new mentor to work with? I hadn’t realised quite how controlling my hero actually was.”

Clark could only bob his head. This couldn’t actually be happening, he thought to himself. Duke, the latest adoptee, was walking out on the Bats…in his living room. Of all the things he’d witness, he never expected anyone but Jason to cut ties.

He was further shocked when Steph jumped to her feet and followed Duke to the window. “East End got to stick together. Jay, can I come back to pick your brain about the MCATS? I think it’s time I focused on my future rather than playing dress-up.” She’s only come along on the trip to ask Jason for help on her exam, and maybe to bond over being the only two Bats to go to college. She hadn’t known Jason had taken the MCATS until he’d mentioned med school and so supporting him cemented itself as the right decision.

“Uh, sure. Just come back some time next week, yeah? Finals are kicking my ass currently.” Jason was too shocked to do anything but agree. He hadn’t expected people from his old life to stand up for him, for Bats to stand up for him. Instead two former Robins had done so. That meant Bruce only had a 50/50 chance of keeping any new Robins he fetched in.

For as stunned as Jason was, Tim and Bruce were more so. Bruce had just lost his day cover for the city, and his newest adopted child…not that that was important to him. For Tim he’d just witnessed his ex-girlfriend side with his ex-hero turned attempted murderer. He couldn’t understand how such a shaky connection as shared birth place could unite them against such a good cause. Add in that Superman had turned to Jason’s side from the Bats and Tim was beginning to consider outlandish theories like mind manipulation, even when he’d felt no such encroachment with his own mind.

It was Bruce who managed to pull them all out of the tense silence that had fallen once again. Asking multiple questions that the couple answered, if they felt like it. Both agreeing that Jason had shared enough to satisfy why the relationship was of no concern to the Bats.

That didn’t stop Bruce though. He asked them question after question. Rephrasing some, just bluntly re-asking others.

Once he was finished Dick started up his own line of questioning. His much more upset at not being told than at their actions towards Jason. The man in question just sat back and let Clark take the reins.

If there was one thing the reporter was good at, it was flipping the script and still ending up with the story. A hell of a trick he’d learnt from Lois and one that had saved his ass more times than he cared to count. Just as it saved his ass now.

“You can not keep seeing my son. I will not allow it.” Bruce finally grows out. Standing up and reaching for a pouch Clark _knows_ contains Kryptonite.

Jason shoots to his feet and levels his gun at the unprotected part of Bruce’s face. The cowl never having come off during the entire exchange. “I wouldn’t go for that if I were you. Between the two of us I know who’s going to be quicker.”

“You need to leave Bruce. You’ve done nothing but disregard everything my fiancé has said, if you continue I will be talking to his mum about just how nosey her ex is and how he doesn’t care for her son’s happiness.” Clark’s face twists. Going from easygoing Kansas reporter to something closer to the Ultraman they’d met from Earth-3. “Out of the two of us, who do you think she’ll prefer? The man who makes her son happy, or the man who keeps her from her youngest and hurts her eldest at every chance he gets?”

The words hit Bruce like a knife to the chest. He hadn’t connected the dots. Hadn’t worked out that Talia was the mother Jason had mentioned. Talia, a woman he loved and hated in equal measure. A woman who wouldn’t pause in kicking his ass if he upset Damian, leading Bruce to assume she’d do the same for Jason. Perhaps even more so if she’s still so close to him.

He’s not sure where he went wrong. Where had he gone from having Jason back to losing him all over again? Surely it was more Jason’s doing than his. It must be. Then everything Jason said filters in slowly. Every instance of neglect or psychological abuse. The physical abuse he’d heaped on the boy since his return from the dead.

Jason still hasn’t lowered his gun so Bruce raises his hands, after checking he’s locked the lead-lined pocket. “Come on so-Jason. I don’t want violence. I just want to understand.” He pleads with the boy…no man. Jason is a man now, Bruce realises uncomfortably.

“No you don’t, you want to control everything. If you wanted to understand you’d have been happy with everything we’d said so far as an explanation. We didn’t even have to give you that, but we did because we both know you’re worse than a dog with a bone when you don’t know something.” Clark had stepped up to stand beside Jason. He didn’t move to make the younger man lower the gun or turn away from Bruce. Resting his hand back on the man’s lower back and pressing along his side. “I think it’s best you leave. I’m not going to stop him from using the gun, you are home intruders after all.” A wry smile appeared on both men’s faces. They’d found the upper hand, the last few ounces of motivation to win the 100m sprint, that final option to save the patient or turn the story around.

The Bats paled as they took in how serious Clark was. He wasn’t just Clark, he was Superman, the alien with so few vulnerabilities. He was the best and brightest of them all willing to let some of that light fade to protect his love.

They made their way towards the window, gun still trained on them. Reminding them all that Jason was more trained than they’d truly witnessed or acknowledged. In a matter of hours he and Clark had torn them apart, refusing to be swayed by their arguments or reasoning. Their relationship sturdier than any the Bats had had themselves making it easier to stand united.

Their love stronger than Clark’s physical strength. Their understanding better than Jason’s fighting skills. Their united front better than any the Bats could hope to portray. Two people who’d be excluded from society if they’re true natures were uncovered, one outcast for being an alien, the other for returning from the dead and murdering people. Two people finding a way to become more than their most basic image.


End file.
